List of characters in Digimon Frontier
This is a list of characters from the Digimon anime series Digimon Frontier. Protagonists Takuya Kanbara Koji Minamoto J.P. Shibayama Zoe Orimoto Tommy Himi Koichi Kimura Bokomon and Neemon Celestial Digimon Susanoomon When Koichi sacrifices himself to save the others from , he gives his Spirits of Darkness to his brother Koji. Takuya and Koji then bring all twenty Spirits together and become Susanoomon. In this form, they fight against Lucemon Chaos Mode, whose Ultimate Sacrifice they defeat by splitting back into humans and Spirits before the attack can hurt them. Susanoomon proceeds to cleave him with Celestial Blade and scan the light side of his Fractal Code. Unfortunately, the dark side of his Fractal Code manifests as the enormous , who proceeds to try to enter the human world. Defeated in their lesser forms, the DigiDestined lose hope until the Spirits themselves, along with the Celestial Digimon, manifest in order to give them strength. Combined, all five of them, Takuya and Koji, along with J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, and Tommy Himi, combine to form Susanoomon once more. They are able to penetrate Lucemon's "Gehenna", a dark sphere where hides. In the final battle, Susanoomon manages to shatter the Gehenna and destroy Lucemon Shadowlord Mode body. Blindsided by Lucemon Larva, however, the Spirits eject the DigiDestined from Susanoomon. They take the sword from the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi and, splitting into the Human forms of the ten Legendary Warriors, they destroy Lucemon for good. Attacks * Ama is a honorific title for the gods, while Haba signifies the orochi (dragon). Ama no Habakiri implicates "the sacred sword that beheaded the orochi (dragon)".: Fires a blade of energy from the Zero-ARMS: Orochi that can be used to cut his enemies in two. * refers to the eight thunder gods who festered inside the corpse of the goddess Izanami-no-mikoto. : Creates clouds which fire enormous bolts of energy (which resemble dragons) down onto his enemies. Allies Gotsumon / Meteormon * Voiced by Yasuhiro Takato (Japan) and R. Martin Klein (US). Numerous Gotsumon resided at a village built into the mountains. One in particular, seeking to defend his village from Gigasmon, sought to collect three jewels in order to gain control of the Beast Spirit of Light. Ultimately, however, he ended up aiding the Legendary Warriors, and became good friends with Koji. This same Gotsumon would reappear, once again trying to defend his home—this time from the Royal Knights and their Knightmon servants. His home's Data was scanned, but he was saved by Koji and the others. Gotsumon stood with them in defending Seraphimon's castle, and managed to Digivolve into Meteormon. However, he was gravely wounded by the Royal Knights, and was forced to remain at a train station while the Legendary Warriors went on to try and continue the fight against the Knights. Sorcerymon * ''Voiced by Kazunari Kojima (Japan) and Dave Wittenberg (US). Sorcerymon was an advisor to Seraphimon and caretaker of Seraphimon's castle since Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon were settling their order in the Digital World. When Cherubimon went rogue and invaded, Sorcerymon told the other 2 Celestial Digimon at Seraphimon's castle and their armies clashed with Cherubimon's. Some Digi-Years later, the DigiDestined met Sorcerymon and he led them to where Seraphimon was imprisoned. The power of the D-Tectors woke him. After Seraphimon fell to Mercurymon, Sorcerymon led the DigiDestined to a Trailmon and sacrificed his life to prevent Grumblemon, Arbormon and Ranamon from following (his death was not shown). His ghost later returned to protect the DigiDestined and EmperorGreymon from Dynasmon's attack when the Royal Knights invaded the Forest Kingdom looking for the key to Forest Kingdom's Fractal Code, leaving the DigiDestined shocked by both his devotion to his duty, and that he had now saved them twice. After the protection from Dynasmon's attack, Sorcerymon's ghost disappeared. Sorcerymon seems to have been a powerful wizard, though he was in spirit form, he was able to create an energy shield large enough to surround a fortress and powerful enough to prevent the bombardment of two extremely powerful Mega Level Digimon. Datamon 'Datamon' is a merchant at the Autumn Leaf Fair. He buys the four D-Tectors that the Toucanmon had stolen from the DigiDestined. Though he appears to want to help Tommy Himi and , it is clear that his motive is simply a desire to make money. At any rate, this Datamon ends up a good guy, for he refuses to help Arbormon after seeing Tommy's bravery and honesty in the camcorder the Toucanmon bought from Datamon. His assistance turns out to be of great importance, as he gives Tommy his Beast Spirit, which is hidden in a game Tommy beats for him. When Korikakumon gets trapped by , Datamon gives Takuya and Koji their D-Tectors so that they can Digivolve to Agunimon and Lobomon to assist Korikakumon. He is also among the Digimon leaving the Autumn Leaf Fair when the Royal Knights target it, but he earlier helps the DigiDestined, Sepikmon and three of the Toucanmon prepare a defense against them. Sepikmon An Sepikmon on the Continent of Darkness tried to make friends by attacking Neemon and Bokomon when 3 of the Legendary Warriors were captured by Mercurymon and Ranamon. Agunimon arrived to catch his Spirit Boomerang attack and Sepikmon said he wanted to make friends. Sepikmon used his boomerang to help Agunimon find the others. The same Sepikmon returned to help 4 of the Legendary Warriors, Datamon and 3 Toucanmon build a defense before the Royal Knights invaded the recently-evacuated Autumn Leaf Fair. The Sepikmon that originally lived on the dark continent dances whenever he feels a strong emotion e.g. happiness or to simply express a fact that his friends (Takuya and the gang) are smart. The fact that he dances reflects the significance of dancing within the Native Papa New Guinean culture. Baromon A historian of sorts for the Digital World, Baromon approached the DigiDestined after they defeated Cherubimon to warn them of the impending resurrection of Lucemon. His initial methods did not invoke trust from them as he barred their way with his Meteor Dance to make them listen to what he had to say. When they Spirit Evolved to attack him, he revealed his true intent and took them to a tunnel, where the recorded history of the Digital World played out before them. Baromon narrated the spectacle; he revealed Lucemon's involvement in the corruption of Cherubimon and his plan to rebirth himself. When Lucemon’s newest servants, the Royal Knights, attacked, even the most powerful digivolutions of the kids could not defeat them. Baromon stepped forth and called down his Meteor Dance, but the combined power of the Royal Knights easily shattered his attack and destroyed Baromon, who was protecting the children from them. Angemon A servant of Ophanimon, Angemon was charged with the task of protecting Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki and Teruo when they wanted to remain in the Digital World after the selection of the DigiDestined. When the heroes met him at Steel Town, they were being harassed by Saggitarimon, who was demanding that they hand over their possessions. Angemon revealed his mission to Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon: to understand why the four were in the Digital World as he was unable to convince them that it was safer for them to leave. After Angemon and the Legendary Warriors defeated Saggitarimon and his Centarumon buddies, the Royal Knights arrived. Angemon was killed off by Dynasmon, who took his Fractal Code. A variant of Angemon, Piddomon, was the referee during the Trailmon race. Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki, and Teruo Nefertimon Caretaker of Ophanimon's castle, She was scanned by Dynasmon along with the rest of the Digital World. Bearmon 'Bearmon' is one of the Beast-type Digimon who live on the Lost Island, where his race constantly war with the Human-type Digimon also living there. His elder brother, , is the general of the Beast army. However, Bearmon hates the fighting, because he is secretly best friends with , one of the Human Digimon. Koji Minamoto and Zoe Orimoto wind up in the Beast village, where Bearmon takes care of them, telling them about the conflict. When the DigiDestined are reunited, the kids begin to take sides themselves, each having seen the war from one side's point of view. Bearmon and Kotemon reveal their friendship to the kids and, as a "reward" for not fighting amongst each other, take them to a cave they had found bearing the symbol of , the protective spirit of the island. They are found by Grizzlymon and , who begin to fight each other, only to be stopped by and , but Grizzlymon and Dinohyumon force him and Kotemon to stop meeting. When the war reaches a critical point and a massive battle begins, Bearmon and Kotemon help , and Tommy Himi to reassemble the shattered hieroglyphics in Ornismon's chamber, only to discover that the ancient Digimon was not a protector at all but an evil force – one which is then unleashed by , who fostered the conflict on the island to gather the necessary amount of Fractal Code to revive Ornismon. Kotemon begs for and to save them, only to be killed by a blast from Ornismon. Bearmon screams his name, and phantasms of two Ancient Warriors appear, using their power to defeat Ornismon once and for all. In the wake of the DigiDestined's departure, Bearmon is reunited with the reborn Kotemon and they make a mural of the DigiDestined on the cave wall. Bearmon is voiced by Akemi Okamura in Japan and Wendee Lee in the US. Grizzlymon 'Grizzlymon' is the second-in-command of the Beast Digimon on the Lost Island and gets his orders from . When fighting with to separate his little brother, , from Dinohyumon's brother, , Takuya Kanbara and Kouji Minamoto intervene as and . Grizzlymon requests that Koji fight for the Beasts. When J.P. Shibayama and Zoe Orimoto try to convince Grizzlymon and Dinohyumon that Hippogriffomon and are the same being, Grizzlymon ignores them until Hippogriffomon appears, and it turns out that both are the forms for , who needed the energy from the Digimon to revive . The Beast and Human Digimon combine their powers and are able to weaken Ornismon enough for and to destroy him. After that, Grizzlymon and Dinohyumon apologize and thank the DigiDestined for restoring peace between the Human Digimon and the Beast Digimon. Grizzlymon is voiced by Kenta Miyake in Japan and Peter Spellos in the US. Kotemon 'Kotemon' is one of the Human-type Digimon who live on the Lost Island, where his race constantly war with the Beast-type Digimon also living there. His elder brother is , is the general of the Human army. Kotemon dislikes this, however, because he is best of friends with , a member of the Beast Digimon. Kotemon greets Takuya Kanbara, J.P. Shibayama, Tommy Himi, , and when they end up on the Lost Island. He then takes them to a neutral point to meet with Bearmon, where they reunite with Koji Minamoto and Zoe Orimoto. Kotemon takes them to a cave they found bearing the symbol of , the protective spirit of the island. They are found by Grizzlymon and , who begin to fight each other, only to be stopped by and , but Grizzlymon and Dinohyumon force him and Bearmon to stop meeting. When the war reaches a critical point and a massive battle begins, Kotemon and Bearmon help , and Tommy Himi to reassemble the shattered hieroglyphics in Ornismon's chamber, only to discover that the ancient Digimon was not a protector at all but an evil force – one which is then unleashed by , who fostered the conflict on the island to gather the necessary amount of Fractal Code to revive Ornismon. Kotemon begs for and to save them, only to be killed by a blast from Ornismon. When Ornismon and Murmukusmon are both defeated, Kotemon is reborn, and he and Bearmon make a mural of the DigiDestined on the cave wall. Kotemon is voiced by Taeko Kawata in Japan and Debi Mae West in the US. Dinohyumon 'Dinohyumon' is the second-in-command of the Human-type Digimon on the Lost Island and rival of . He is first encountered by the DigiDestined as he routes a Beast-type Digimon attack on the Human-type settlement in vain. Later, when attempting to drive , a friend of his younger brother , away, he gets into a big fight with Grizzlymon. stops Dinohyumon, who tries to recruit him in preparation for the impending climactic battle. Takuya agrees, as part of the DigiDestined's plan to stop the fight. When Zoe Orimoto and J.P. Shibayama reveal the connection between the two faction's leaders, Dinohyumon challenges their claim, but Takuya counters by asking him where is, forcing to transform into Darcmon before Dinohyumon's eyes and revive . Spurred on by Kotemon's sacrifice, Dinohyumon and Grizzlymon join forces and have their armies weaken Ornismon, allowing and to destroy the demon bird once and for all. With the Lost Island back on the Digital World, Dinohyumon gives his thanks to the DigiDestined and apologizes for his actions. Dinohyumon is voiced by Yūji Ueda in Japan and Doug Erholtz in the US. Ten Legendary Warriors Antagonists Cherubimon (Evil) Grumblemon/Gigasmon Ranamon/Calmaramon Arbormon/Petaldramon Mercurymon/Sakkakumon Duskmon/Velgemon IceDevimon * ''Voiced by Norio Wakamoto (Japan) and Dave Wittenberg (US: in the style of Christopher Walken). An IceDevimon was a mass murderer in the Digital World, infamous for destroying villages (Gekomon and Deramon were seen running from him) to absorb the Fractal Code of the Digimon (Vegiemon and Gesomon were seen as two of his victims) who resided there. It took an entire army to capture him (the only Digimon seen were ExVeemon, Aquilamon, Kabuterimon and Starmon; everyone else was offscreen) and seal him under Cherubimon's Castle as not even Cherubimon himself could destroy this psycho (this is unusual, as IceDevimon is a Champion and Cherubimon is a Mega. However this can be attributed to IceDevimon's enormous gain in power from all the data he absorbed.). During Cherubimon's evil reign, IceDevimon fed on the failed candidates for the Spirits of Darkness. Once the castle was destroyed, IceDevimon was freed to resume his love for killing things, starting with the DigiDestined out of seeing how human data 'tasted'. He froze Takuya and Koji's D-Tectors so that he can have them first and cause some difficulties to the others. He was finally defeated by JagerLoewemon and purified by Loewemon after Zephyrmon, Korikakumon, and MetalKabuterimon combined their attacks to crack him. Royal Knights Lucemon Darcmon Hippogriffomon Murmukusmon Ornismon 'Ornismon''' is an ancient Digimon who was sealed away by and in ancient times when he terrorized the Digital World. When the villainous hears of him, he plans on reviving him to get revenge on the ones who banished him to the Lost Island. To do so, Murmukusmon unleashs a war between the Human and Beast Digimon on the island to get the Fractal Code needed to revive Ornismon. Although the DigiDestined find out his plans, it is too late, and Murmukusmon is able to revive Ornismon. The two then go on a killing spree on the Lost Island, but the DigiDestined as well as the tanks of both factions are able to cause some damage to the powerful Digimon. Kotemon's prayers finally allow AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon to appear, and they destroy Ornismon, this time for good. Notes and References Category:Characters in Digimon Frontier Category:Digimon Frontier